Mistletoes and Malevolence
by natthatfangirl
Summary: When Maddy and Rhydian are cordially invited to attend a Christmas celebration at Shannon's house, will Maddy's feelings for Rhydian come to light? But will their newfound love end short when a monster threatens Rhydian's existence?
1. Christmas & Kisses

Wind whistled through the cold December night. The darkened streets were barely illuminated by strings of green and red lights on the neighboring houses. Snow fluttered down with a whimsical grace, dancing across the sky like tiny little fairies.

I pulled my jacket tighter across my body. The cold air tickled my face and hands and sent a frigid jolt through my spine. I kept walking, making my way through the brisk, freezing air.

I admired the lavish decorations on the typically barren, plain houses. About three-quarters of the houses on the drive were completely covered in wreaths, red and green lights, and tall evergreens shown through dimly lit windows. Every piece of decor gave me a sense of joy. I always felt that that was what Christmastime was all about - the joy of the holiday.

A tiny, stone house at the end of the street was where I was headed. Shannon had invited Tom, Rhydian, me, and our families to a Christmas celebratory dinner. My parents had prior engagements, leaving me to meander to Shannon's house alone. I would never have admitted it to my parents, but I was glad they weren't coming to the dinner. I knew that if they attended, I'd never be left alone for any reason whatsoever.

After what seemed like forever, walking through the desolate road, I finally arrived at Shannon's doorstep. The wooden, red door was embellished with a green wreath with tiny red bows woven throughout. I pressed the doorbell, letting off a light melody that sounded like "We Wish You a Merry Christmas."

The door opened with a flourish, revealing the bright, smiling face that was Shannon. She was dressed head to toe in greens, whites, and reds. She wore red and white striped leggings with mistletoe emblems sewn on. A Santa Claus cap was fixated atop her head. I choked back a chuckle.

"Wow, Shan, you really went all out," I managed to say, stifling back a laugh. Shannon smiled, her head held a little higher than it was a few seconds ago, if that was even possible. She was visibly proud of her attire and party in its entirety.

"Why, thank you, Maddy," she joked. We linked arms as she guided me to the elegantly set dining room.

The mahogany table was covered in a white tablecloth, and 8 silver place settings were lavishly laid out. I took my seat next to Shannon as everyone filed in around the table. I scanned the room for Rhydian, but he hadn't arrived yet. I kept glancing at the empty table setting to my right, waiting for Rhydian.

The doorbell sounded 5 minutes into the meal, sending a tingle down my spine. Shannon promptly leaped out of her seat to answer the door.

When Shannon came back with Rhydian, I had the immediate impulse to stand. The other guests eyed me with confusion. I sat back down, my cheeks hot from embarrassment. I silently slurped my soup as Rhydian sat down next to me, making my pulse race even faster than it already was.

The meal was raucous and full of babel, but neither Rhydian nor I hardly talked. Our hands sat firmly placed to our sides below the table or gripped around a metal fork. On a few occasions, Rhydian's hand accidentally brushed against mine. It lingered there for a few seconds before he pulled it away. He showed no sign of noticing he was doing it, but it was often enough that I grew suspicious it was on purpose.

As the meal came to a close, Mrs. Kelly ushered us into the fireplace room for presents and desserts. I sat on a small two person couch with Rhydian by my side. The party grew loud and exhausting, and I kept zoning out, unknowingly letting my head fall onto his shoulder on a few occasions. He never seemed to mind, or at least, he never said anything.

Mrs. Kelly clapped her hands. "OK! Let's get started on the presents!" she said enthusiastically. She brought out beautifully wrapped presents from beneath the tree and handed one to each of us.

I was given a small square box with a tag that read "TO: Maddy FROM: Shannon." I carefully pried open the wrappings, revealing a small grey box. I lifted the lid and held the gift to myself, for fear of others seeing. It was a silver charm bracelet with a camera charm, a heart charm, and a wolf charm. I pressed the bracelet between my palm and my chest, as if I was trying to press the meaning into my heart. Not everyone in the room would understand the symbolic significance of the gift. Shannon was so thoughtful: the camera was for our love of photography, the heart was for our love of our friendship and each other, and the wolf of course was for my personal secret that no one besides Shannon and Tom knew - Rhydian and I were both Wolfbloods, half wolf, half human.

"Shannon, thanks, it's beautiful," I said. I smiled politely at her and sat back to watch everyone else unwrap their gifts.

The Kelly family gifted Tom with an autographed jersey for one of his football player idols. He was so elated; a wide grin spread across his entire face. Shannon handed Rhydian a present, which turned out to be a set of artist's pencils. Rhydian was quiet in receiving his gift, but I could see the elation in his thin expression.

We sat around the fire, though Rhydian and I were hesitant. We stayed together on the couch in the corner of the room, away from the flames, whilst everyone else was huddled a few feet away. I couldn't help but nuzzle up on him. He threw an arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to comfort me, make me warm.

The two of us sat together drinking nog and eating tree-shaped cookies. We were silent most of the time, chiming in with the laughter when Mr. Kelly would tell jokes. Other than that, we were mostly quiet.

At 8:00, the crowd started to dissipate. The Kellys went to chat with Tom's parents in another room. Shannon and Tom cleared the dishes and talked alone in the kitchen, leaving Rhydian and me together in the living room.

"Want to go outside?" Rhydian suggested. I hadn't expected us to talk so it took a moment to register what he said.

I made a face. "It's freezing outside. Let's stay in here together and hang out," I suggested.

Rhydian rolled his eyes. "Fine, but I want to get out of the same room as a fire. Let's go into their basement. It's not like we'll be missed."

I doubted that, but I followed him anyway. Rhydian did something I hadn't expected: he took my by the hand and guided me down the rickety staircase leading into the cellar.

The Kellys' cellar wasn't what I had expected: instead of cobwebs and old furniture, the room was neat and orderly, with white wallpaper and soft maroon carpeting. An enormous television sat fixated on the wall and three leather couches lined the perimeter. Rhydian sat down on one of the couches, and I followed.

"Hey," Rhydian said, gazing into my eyes, his mouth curling into a smile.

"What?"  
"Merry Christmas," he said sweetly. I smiled and cuddled my head onto his shoulder once again.

I struck him an accusatory glare.

"What?" he asked.

I laughed. "So what was your real reason for this?"  
"For what?"

"For coming down here, for getting away from everyone when no one else was looking?"

Rhydian raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"Mhmm."

"Grow up, Maddy," he said harshly, but a twinge of laughter was hidden behind his voice.

"Fine," I said abruptly. "Turn on the TV. Maybe the Christmas parade is still airing."

Rhydian reached for the remote and turned on the television. We flipped through channels for all of 1 minute but evidently were bored by everything listed.

"Look," Rhydian said, breaking our silence. He pointed upwards toward the ceiling.

A muffled gasp escaped my lips. Directly above our heads was a small, shining mistletoe. Three green leaves surrounding a red fruit were dangling overhead, mocking me.

_Kiss! KISS! _They seemed to say.

Rhydian grimaced, then smiled. He leaned in close to me, his hot breath hitting my neck. His dazzling green eyes gazed brilliantly into mine. He was a true thing of beauty, it was unnatural. With one hand on my back and one on my cheek, he pulled me close to him. With closed eyes, his pressed his soft lips gently against mine in a deep, passionate kiss.

My hands ran along the front of his chest, gently feeling his tight abs. Rhydian flopped backwards on the couch, still kissing me. I landed on top of him. The two of us continued kissing until we heard footsteps coming from above.

Instantly, I pulled away from Rhydian. We sat upright, side-by-side, awaiting the arrival of whomever was coming to find us.

"Maddy? Rhydian?" I heard Shannon's concerned voice call. "Are you two down here?"

"Uh, yeah, Shan, right here," I replied.

Shannon's feet clunked down the stairs and she appeared in front of us, a stern expression painted on her face.

"Where have you been? You're missing all the - ohhh…" Shannon's frown turned into a smirk. She looked upwards towards the ceiling, then changed her gaze to us.

I hesitated. "What are you talking about?" I asked, trying to sound genuinely confused.

"So, you two weren't down here making out?"

Rhydian and I glanced at each other, then turned at Shannon. Almost as if on cue, the two of us started laughing simultaneously.

"Please, Shannon, that's ridiculous."

Shannon wasn't convinced. "Oh, really, the two of you are sitting almost on top of each other, your faces are both extremely red, you're both horrible liars, and let's not disregard the fact that your sitting underneath a mistletoe."

I attempted to play it off as if I hadn't noticed the mistletoe. "What? Oh!" I immediately scooted away from Rhydian, laughing and gasping for air at the same time.

Rhydian buzzed his lips. "Well, I think I'm just going to go upstairs and grab… something." He bolted out of the room and dashed up the stairs.

Shannon's eyes followed him, then looked at me. "You know you can tell me anything, Maddy," Shannon said.

"I know…"

"So, did you guys kiss?"

"No, I-''

Shannon glared at me.

"Fine, we kissed, alright?"

Shannon squealed with delight. "Oh my God, I knew it! This is so exciting!" She began to ramble to herself before I interrupted her.

"Shan! Please don't tell anyone. Especially Tom."

"My lips are sealed."


	2. Danger & Death

At 11, the party came to a conclusion. We said our goodbyes and thank-yous and made our ways towards the door.

I hugged Shannon and cast a look that said "Shut your mouth or I'll hurt you." She got the message, but smiled anyway.

I left their house and trudged through the frigid snow. With each breath, a stream of air became visible as it escaped my lips. I burrowed my chin and mouth into the collar of my coat to escape the freeze as much as possible.

"Mads! Wait up!" I heard Rhydian call from behind me. I whisked my body around to see him jogging to the point I was standing.

"Fancy walking home together?" he asked.

I smiled. "Of course I'd fancy that."

Rhydian slipped his hand into mine, intertwining his fingers. Even though our hands were bare and the air was freezing, Rhydian's hands provided a new type of warmth I'd never experienced before.

We strolled along the white streets blanketed in snow. My body was pressed tightly against Rhydian's, our fingers laced together. The desolate, lonely woods made for the perfect romantic walk. We navigated the intricate pathways and admired the beauteous stars shimmering overhead. Even saying "we" gave me a tingle in my spine.

Rhydian stopped walking. He turned me towards him and took one of my hands in each of his. He pulled me closer and kissed me again, just as passionately as the first time, if not more.

"I can't explain how long I've wanted to do that," he said, gazing lovingly into my eyes. He looked so kind, so perfect.

"I've loved you for so long. I just thought you never loved me back. At least, not this way."

I pecked him on the cheek. "I have always loved you."

We stood there, noses pressed up against each other's. The moment seemed almost too perfect. It didn't feel like it could've lasted.

After a few seconds of standing together, I heard a faint howl off in the distance. I stared at Rhydian, and I knew we were both thinking the same thing: This wasn't going to end well.

I gripped his hand as we transformed into wolves. We were more powerful as wolves, and especially powerful when we were together. If this truly was an enemy, we needed to be prepared.

The howling sounded again, and it was definitely closer than it was before. My pulse raced and my breath came and went in tiny, short huffs.

With the eyes of a wolf, I could see far off in the distance. A pair of gleaming yellow eyes shown through the darkness. I barked at Rhydian to show him, and we ran off in the other direction.

I kept running, unaware of anything behind me. I was too focused on getting away from whatever may have been chasing us to avoid a fight than to notice that Rhydian was gone.

I howled, trying to signal for Rhydian. There was no response.

After a few moments of sniffing the air, I heard a long, painful howl that ended with a scream.

_Rhydian. _

I dashed off in the direction of the howl, not worrying about tripping over branches or making noise. I just needed to get to him.

A few miles down the road, I saw three wolves with red eyes surrounding something that I couldn't make out. Was one of the wolves Rhydian?

No. They weren't.

Rhydian was the limp object on the ground in the middle of the circle. He was back in his human form, bleeding out of his chest.

I howled a sorrowful, angered howl that sent the enemy wolves scattering in other directions.

I morphed back into a human and knelt by Rhydian, tears rolling down my face.

"Rhydian," I struggled to say in between cries. "Come back."

My voice faded out as I saw Rhydian's yellow eyes turn black, then close altogether. He took a struggling breath and managed to whisper, "I love you, Maddy."

"I love you, too, Rhydian," tears falling like a waterfall.

His palm slipped from mine and fell gently into the snow. I thrust myself on top of him and wept. And wept. And wept.

It seemed like forever that I was there, crying atop his lifeless body. I knew I had to do something, but I wasn't sure what. I wasn't even sure how he… died.

_Died. _That word shouldn't have been spoken. It never should've been able to escape my lips. I felt like a child, screaming how that was unfair and he should be alive.

I wiped the tears from my face and continued to drag Rhydian back to my house. It was only another mile or so, so I decided to run. I'd be there as quickly as possible, maybe with enough time for my parents to do something.

"MUM! DAD!" I screamed once outside my house. They burst outside, confused. Their eyes widened when they saw Rhydian in my arms.

"MADDY? WHAT'S HAPPENED?" Dad screamed.

I broke down into tears. "I don't know! DO SOMETHING! He can't be gone. NO! He can't be!" I fell on top of Rhydian, screaming and kicking.

My mum tried to calm me down. "Maddy," she said sweetly. "How did this happen?"

I sniffed, trying to hold back my tears. "We were walking back from Shannon's through the woods. We were attacked by wild wolves. Rhydian was struck down during the fight."

I clutched Rhydian in my arms, squeezing him tightly, afraid that if I released my grasp, he'd be gone forever.

My dad bent beside me, placing a gentle hand on the small of my back. A wave of calmness swept over me, immersing me in a complete state of peace. For a moment, I was able to close my eyes and breathe, to close my eyes and forget.

"It will be ok, Maddy," he whispered.

I wanted to believe that. I really, truly did. But Rhydian was unconscious, bleeding in all directions. I couldn't even begin to comprehend the situation, much less convince myself I'd be fine - that he'd be fine.

My mother scooped me off the ground and guided me into the kitchen, where we sat at the table. Dad stayed in the other room to examine Rhydian. Mum tried to assure me Dad would find a solution, but I just couldn't conceive how.

"GAHHH!"

A muffled grunt sounded from the parlor, followed by wretched chokes and sobs.

"MADDY!" Dad screamed. "HE - HE'S ALIVE!"

My heart thumped. _Alive? _

Impulsively, I leapt from the dining chair and bounded into the adjacent room.

"He's alive… barely," my dad said. He sighed of relief and fell against the couches.

I fell on top of Rhydian, slipping my fingers into his. "Rhydian? Rhydian, can you hear me?"

He replied with a sort of mumbling grunt.

"AH!" I cried and cried and cried, a smile painted on my face. He was alive.

I noticed something peculiar. The blood seeping through the tear in Rhydian's shirt had miraculously stopped. The only remnants of the gash were a few tiny scratches. It didn't seem plausible that all that blood could've seeped through cuts this miniscule.

"How is he not bleeding?" I asked my dad, never peeling my eyes away from Rhydian.

My dad's head hung. Everything turned dim and grey.

"I gave him an antidote… the antidote."

My mum gasped in shock. "Daniel, how could you?"

"It was the only thing that would've saved him, Em!" Dad snapped. I saw tears peeking beneath his eyes.

"What's the antidote?" I asked perplexedly.

"Maddy… the antidote is a special elixir designed by an ancient pack that can cure any ailment. It was a miracle, but it came with a price. You see, the blood that runs through our veins is considered a disease… a mutation. So Rhydian is perfectly healed, but the antidote took away all of his Wolfblood powers. He's… he's human now," my mother explained gently, sensing the surge of anger flowing through my body.

"NO!" I shout impulsively. I can't contain my anger. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HIM? THIS IS MADNESS!"

I burst into tears and thrust myself atop a slightly more conscious Rhydian. He lets out a stifled moan. At least he's alive. But he's human…

"Maddy," my mom says sweetly. "It was either that or death. There was no other option available at our fingertips.

I heard her, but barely. My bewildered thoughts still circled through my head, frizzling my mind. I couldn't believe they'd disregard every other possible solution. Rage boiled inside of me, scratching my insides with its toxic claws. I wanted to scream, throw a tantrum like a toddler, do anything to get the real Rhydian back.

"Give me the antidote," I said decisively.

My parents raised eyebrows. "What?"

"If Rhydian can't be a wolf, then neither can I. I don't want to be one anymore."

"Maddy, don't be ridiculous. You're just talking crazy. I know you wouldn't really give up your abilities for him."

I folded my arms. How dare they say that. I loved Rhydian, and I'd do anything for him. Of _course _I'd give up anything for him.

A small noise escaped Rhydian's lips. I immediately grasped his hand. "Rhydian?"

He slowly sat up, resting his head on my lap. He looked sullen and depressed, not wounded or in pain.

"You heard what we said, didn't you," I said quietly. My heart sank.

Rhydian sobs, his head burrowed on my lap. I glared angrily at my parents. It was their fault.

"You may be human, now, Rhydian, but you'll always be a special part of my pack, and you'll always have a special place in my heart," I said gently. I stroke his soft golden hair, my fingers grazing through the bushy mess.

"I think we'll leave you two to talk," my dad said. My mum and he exited the room, leaving me with a crying Rhydian.

"You know I still love you, right?" I said, surprising myself. How could I be in love with a human? My parents would never let us stay together. They'd want me to marry a Wolfblood, keep the blood in our family pure.

Rhydian gazed up at me with red, watery eyes. He mustered all the strength he could possibly manage, just to sit upright and kiss me. I could hear him wince throughout the kiss. He was in so much pain, but he fought through it just to kiss me.

"I love you, Rhydian. I love you, I love you. None of the occurrence matters to me. What matters is that you're safe and alive, and that I love you."

I cupped his cheek, assisting him in sitting up. I shook uncontrollably, from a mixture of emotions: fear, sadness, rejoice, and love.

Rhydian was human. It felt so wrong to say. It may be factual, but Rhydian will never be a true human to me. Not after all of our adventures. Not after everything we've been through. A place in my heart is still reserved for our adventures. He's a part of my pack, and nothing will ever change that.

My family's sacred motto races through my mind: _semel semper lupus lupus. _

_Once a wolf, always a wolf._


End file.
